Tiny Toddler Titans
by 2Sweet4Sugar
Summary: What happens when a mysterious force mysteriously turns most of the Teen Titans into little kids? A living nightmare for the remaining Teen Titans. Find out how they deal with super powered kids while still doing hero work themselves. Enjoy! Rated T because its a nice letter.


Okay. Well...sorry. For not being on fanfiction that much. I reread my story and I laughed at it, and to tell the truth, I kind of felt bad for not completing my other one. Forgive me fanfiction!

Alrighty, I was listening to my friend talk about her niece, who is a few months old . And I thought babies are cute! I love them and their little adorable faces! I also love Teen Titans! So...I had two ideas, to turn them into babies, or to get them to babysit someone. I think the baby Titans one is better so...here you go. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans. Happy fanfiction?

* * *

Jinx plopped down on the couch next to Bumble Bee and Starfire.

"Friend Jinx! How Marvelous it is to see you again! It has been 'quite a while', yes?"

Starfire greeted her new-found friend, even though she had saw her just two days ago.

"Hey Star and Bee. What have you two been doing." Usually she just talked to Argent, who had been her best friend since she joined the team. But her and most of the Titans, including Kid Flash, had been gone for hours.

Bumble Bee looked over to Jinx "We haven't been doing much really," She admitted "Starfire's been trying to get me to do the 'polishing of the nails' with her. Have you seen Aqualad and Speedy? They've been gone all day. Not like I care though."

Even though Bumble Bee wouldn't admit it, she cared for the two dearly and thought of them as her little brothers.

Starfire nodded in relation. " I also haven't seen Friends Robin, Cyborg,Raven or Beastboy today. I Fear that something is wrong."

Jinx annoyingly sighed." Oh Please. Nothing, and I mean absolutely nothing, is wrong with our friends. They're probably just goofing off somewhere. Now who wants to watch Wicked Scary 2?" Her friends eagerly nodded their heads but Jinx was actually pretty worried herself.

Its like Kid Flash to go running off somewhere (literally), but most of the other Titans wouldn't be gone this long. Two hours later when the movie was over Jinx threw a piece of popcorn in her mouth and sighed.

"Sooo not as scary as I thought it would be." She looked over to where Starfire sat hugging her knees and silently rocking back in forth with her face buried in her knees.

"Oh um yes," The alien quickly jumped back into sitting position and pretended to not be interested."That was as scary as a deformed Rorfian Zopgar." She said with a chuckle.

Jinx and Bumblebee lifted their eyebrows but quickly shook it off.

Starfire opened up her communicator and squealed."EEEEEEK! Friend Robin has sent me a message! And it is not urgent, this means he is okay, yes?" Bumblebee looked over Starfire's shoulder. " What does it say?"

Starfire began to read out loud: "Starfire, something has happened which I will explain to you later—" Starfire paused and looked up at her friends worriedly

then continued reading. "—Until then I will need you and all the remaining Titans to babysit—"

This time Jinx interrupted. "Wait...let me make sure I heard this right: BABYSIT!? As in 'look after a bunch of snot nosed brats' babysit? Has robin gone batty in the head?!"

Bumble Bee shrugged as Starfire continued."I sent Cyborg to take the kids to you and the other Titans. You guys can choose who babysits who on your own. See you later."

At that exact moment they heard someone come in the tower and soon

riding up the elevator to their floor. Jinx walked over to the elevator while speaking. " I don't care whose kids they are, or how adorable they are. I am not

babysitting. I repeat not in a million years. " When the elevator opened it revealed Cyborg. Standing behind him were five little kids that looked between the ages of

four and six; one was pale with short hair and a red jewel on her forehead. The next was green, literally. Beside him stood a little boy with fiery red hair and big blue

eyes. Then a little boy with long black hair and solid black eyes . And last another pale little girl with red streaks in her black hair and a red and black dress to

match.

Immediately the girls mouths dropped.

Cyborg addressed them. "Um...yea girls...We have a tiny problem." Starfire looked towards Jinx. "Friend Jinx do you remember when you

stated that 'absolutely nothing' was wrong with our friends?"

Jinx nodded her head, her mouth still open. Starfire continued. "I believe you 'jinxed it'."

Jinx nodded her head. "I think so too Star."

This was going to be a long day.

* * *

^-^ Okay so that's the end of chapter one. Oh and I promise I will finish my story Sleepover At Titans tower, I just need to make a few changes *cough cough a lot* to my second chapter.  
Oh and if you have any ideas about how the Tiny Titans can give the Teens a hard time, Inbox me them please! It would help :)

Thanks for reading.


End file.
